Four Months
by Empanada de Pizza
Summary: It had been four months since the last time they'd seen Edward.


_Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to its rightful entities and owners._

Havoc sighed, his fingers tapping on his crossed arms. It was his turn to sit and "babysit" the kid, and since they were in a hospital, he was forbidden from smoking indoors. His frown deepened, taking in the image of the teen, who was staring unseeing at the wall across from the bed he was strapped down to. They'd taken his right arm as a safety precaution and tied the other arm to the bed. Although, ever since he had been brought it, he'd shown no intention of performing alchemy of any sort. His brother was only allowed to visit for a few hours, and even Mustang couldn't get him permission to stay, as the kid had been deemed a dangerous traitor and enemy of the State. Havoc snorted in disgust at that. His charges had all been dropped almost immediately, however, when his kidnapper's confession had revealed a lot more than anyone knew of the kid's endeavors.

The kid had gone missing almost four months ago, leaving behind a frantic and worried Alphonse to come barging into the Colonel's office begging for help. They'd not seen nor heard from the youngest member of their group, and as the days eventually became over a month, every single one of Team Mustang grew more and more worried for the wellbeing of Edward.

Shortly after the 2nd month anniversary (how Havoc hated thinking about it in those terms) of the boy's disappearance, the unit was placed on a new case: A rebel group was going out to various military posts and taking out anyone in their way. The type of news wasn't strange or foreign to any one of them, as they constantly had to deal with these types of groups. A lot of people didn't like the military. What bothered them the most about this group was their timing. Mustang's unit was still on the trail of their missing Alchemist, and this rebel faction was getting in the way of their searching.

At least until they got a good look at one of the members of the rebel group. It was a good thing that Mustang had ordered Alphonse to stay in the office, despite the teen's offer of assistance, because standing towards the front of the group, shouldering a highly powerful rifle, stood a dead-eyed Edward Elric. The leader of the rebel group took notice of the military units' reaction to his newest member.

When Mustang tried to call him by his name, the boy gave no indication he'd heard him. When he'd called him Fullmetal, the same response was given. "Troy" was the name that was used to get Edward's attention, and it was spoken by the rebel leader with instructions to shoot to kill. With a quickness that surprised them all, Edward- _Troy-_ had the rifle poised to shoot. Before he could pull the trigger, Hawkeye's own gun aimed and shot at the boy's automail hand, damaging it enough so he couldn't pull the trigger. They all waited with bated breath for the boy to clap his hands and attack them with the same automail, but it didn't even seem to be an option for the teen. They'd had to retreat when the entire rebel group began to attack. They left that fight injured and upset over the sudden reappearance of their AWOL comrade.

They decided to allow the Colonel to break the news to Alphonse. The broken sobbing sounds coming from the 7-foot armor still haunted Havoc. After he'd regained is composure, however, Alphonse was determined to help in any way possible to get his brother back. They saw in his resolve the same determination that Edward had when he spoke of returning Alphonse to his original body. It was in those moments where the Elric brothers truly proved to everyone just how alike they really were, and how much they loved each other. It was that love and determination that helped Mustang's unit rally together after their initial defeat and resolve to get Edward home.

Unfortunately, they would have to wait another month and a half before that became possible. And in that amount of time, the newspaper managed to pick up on the fact that the famed Fullmetal Alchemist had joined the terrorist group that was attacking Central City and harming members of the very military he was supposed to be fighting with. And once this came out, other rebel groups throughout the country began their own attacks. Needless to say, the higher ups were none too happy about the turn of events and wanted The Fullmetal Alchemist captured immediately.

It had been Havoc, himself, who'd finally gotten the drop on the kid when the rebel group tried to attack Central Headquarters. The teen, who in the entire two months he'd been working for (with?) the rebels had not once used alchemy to assist himself in any of the fighting, was ordered to shoot out the guards and head inside, taking out anyone who got in his way. He managed to get quite far into the building, his stature assisting in hiding. It just so happened that Havoc was returning from a cigarette break when he saw the blond ponytail swerve behind a wall.

Silently, Havoc followed Edward as he stalked the hallways. The kid acted as though he had never set foot into the building before, which concerned Havoc. All of their encounters since Edward had disappeared were like that. Even Alphonse wasn't able to get a response from his older brother. The idea that the kid had been brainwashed was floated around the office, but they didn't have concrete proof. That hypothesis had explained a lot of things, though.

As he followed Edward further into the building, Havoc managed to quietly sneak closer to him. As Edward was raising his rifle to shoot at whomever was on the other end of the hallway, Havoc leapt, knocking the kid down. The rifle went off, the bullet hitting Havoc in the shoulder, before it was knocked out of Edward's hands and the two began to wrestle. Even with his height over the boy, Edward was incredibly strong. His many years of combat were serving him quite well as Havoc struggled to pin his arms down to his side. His bleeding shoulder didn't help to make things easier for Havoc.

The commotion of the two fighting drew Hawkeye and Breda, who were the only other two in the hallway at the time. Hawkeye held her gun out since the sound of the rifle going off, ready to shoot if needed. Havoc ordered for Breda to get Alphonse, who might be the only one who had a chance to keep Edward down. Within a few moments, the rest of Mustang's unit, including the Colonel himself, were assisting Havoc and Alphonse, who was now restraining Edward.

Mustang managed to convince whomever he needed to that Edward was forced to work with the rebel group, and that he hadn't joined them of his own volition. They believed him, and allowed for him to be looked over in the military hospital for psychiatric evaluation and treatment. Now that they could see him up close, the boy looked as though he'd been starved. The full amount of damage done to him wouldn't be known to them until he was admitted to the hospital, and it was a lot of damage. His flesh arm appeared to have been broken in several places, and not allowed to heal properly. His automail leg looked as though it was barely attached, and the flesh near the port was scared horribly, more so than normal.

Shortly after Edward's capture, the rebel group began to splinter. Many had turned themselves in, which was quite confusing, until the confessions began. Many of the foot soldiers admitted that they felt they had a change with the mighty Fullmetal on their side, but now that he was back with the military, what was the point? The leader of the rebels, however, wasn't deterred by this, and had tried a few times to break Edward out. All failed, and he was eventually captured and tried. His crimes were numerous and severe, and were not limited to kidnapping a minor, assaulting military personnel, and endangering the life of a State Alchemist. The man himself was not an alchemist, but was quite good at torturing a person until he'd broken their will. Which was exactly how he'd gotten Edward to join him. The teen couldn't even remember his own name, let alone how to perform alchemy.

That was only two ago, now. The members of Mustang's team had thought it best for one of them to be with the kid at all times, for his own safety. The charges against him were dropped, but they all worried about how he was going to react when he came out of whatever mental cave he was in. His eyes were dead inside, the spark they were all used to having been snuffed out after who knew how much torture.

Edward refused to speak for a whole week, and even still only answered to the name "Troy." Alphonse had to excuse himself many times that first week, unable to deal with the stranger that was living in his beloved brother's skin. It was uncomfortable and heartbreaking to see the brothers not speaking to one another. The happiness that Edward always radiated whenever his baby brother was around wasn't there.

A deep, shuddering breath from the bed caught Havoc's attention. Edward pulled on his restraint, his breathing catching in his throat. He was blinking quickly, his head looking around the room. There was no window, and the only exit was where Havoc was currently standing, having leapt to his feet once Edward began moving. Edward's eyes met Havoc, and the older blond could see a spark returning. He could also see dread, fear, and guilt. This was what they were all afraid of.

"Ed?" Havoc called, his voice quiet, a hint of desperation that the kid, _their Edward_, was returning to them.

"H-Havoc?" Edward said, his voice hoarse and broken. Havoc nodded solemnly, and the dam broke. Edward's face dissolved into the self-loathing mask he reserved for dead ends on the Philosopher's Stone, and he curled into himself as best he could with his arm still trapped, sobbing deeply.

_Shit. He remembers._

Havoc motioned for a nurse when Edward wasn't looking, before he brought the chair over to Edward's bed, placing a gentle hand on the teen's shaking shoulder. He said nothing as the boy sobbed, knowing it was better to let his get this out, or it would eat him alive from the inside out.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Edward choked. "I didn't mean- I didn't _know!_ And I couldn't… I _tried_- please! I'm so, so sorry!"

Havoc said nothing, his own face contorted in pain as Edward tried to explain his agony of the past four months.

A hand on his own shoulder alerted Havoc that the doctor was now in the room, along with the Colonel and Alphonse, both of whom were hovering near the door. The doctor, whose name Havoc never bothered learning, watched Edward's breakdown with a grim look on his face.

Havoc turned around. He took a moment to observe Mustang. He hadn't noticed it very much before, but this entire ordeal had really taken a lot out of their commanding officer. His skin had taken a strange pallor, and underneath his eyes were deep, dark circles that spoke of the sleepless nights worrying about the boy.

"Major Elric," the doctor said, trying to get his attention. Edward didn't respond, and Havoc's heart froze a bit in fear, wondering if this crying jag was just that, and then Edward would revert back to the stranger they had dealt with for two weeks.

He squeezed Edward's shoulder, not having taken his hand back yet. "Chief?"

"_No_…" Edward answered, pulling on the arm restraint again. Havoc sighed, removing his hand. This only served to make Edward pull his legs up to his chest.

"Brother?" Alphonse finally spoke. Edward's head shot up, taking in the sight of his brother. For the first time in almost half a year, there was recognition in his golden eyes.

"A-Al…? Alphonse!" The sobbing resumed, more distraught than it had been before. The doctor removed the restraint, and Edward reached out for his brother, who ran over immediately to comfort him.

"Shhhh… its ok, Brother. Everything is fine now. You're alright," Alphonse tried reassuring his brother, as Edward continued sobbing apologies.

Havoc made his over to Mustang, who watched the brothers' sorrowful reunion with his arms crossed across his chest. "Obviously, I don't think we're going to be getting any information from him anytime soon," Havoc said, also observing the brothers.

"What brought this on?" Mustang asked, quietly.

Havoc shook his head. "No idea. He was stoic and silent one second, and then… this."

Mustang sighed, nodding his head. "Very well. We'll give him some time to get back to himself." Without another word, he left. Havoc didn't need to be told that his shift wasn't over, but now that Edward was, somewhat, responsive, Alphonse could remain in the room. And that, at least, would aid in Edward's recovery.

It took two whole days for Edward to stop bursting into tears every time someone else entered his room. Hawkeye held his hand, offering him silent support. Fuery shed a few tears himself. Breda tried to bring some levity to the situation, which resulting in a strange cry-laughing from Edward. Falman was more conversational than normal. And Mustang was only marginally a bastard, which seemed to help Edward a great deal, because any other response from the Colonel would probably been viewed as insincere and lead to another meltdown. The 24/7 guard was no longer necessary, as Edward explained to Mustang, as best he could, what had occurred. Mustang refused to allow any of his subordinates in the room with him, and had asked Alphonse to leave. When they were done speaking, he left the room looking disturbed and refused to tell anyone what Edward had shared with him.

They'd yet to return his right arm, but he hadn't even requested it. That was a sign itself of just how upset Edward was. Alphonse only left his side twice. Once for Mustang's interrogation of what happened to Edward, and once to get the doctor, and it was only when Edward had cried himself to sleep and was having a horrible nightmare. Alphonse admitted that he was used to his brother's nightmares, but that this one was something else that he just wasn't used to.

The next time Havoc came to visit, Alphonse was speaking quietly to his brother. Edward was no longer staring dead-eyed towards the wall, but his eyes were still empty.

"Hey, Chief," Havoc said. Alphonse nodded to him, offering a quiet "Hello, Lieutenant." Edward glanced over at him, then looked down to his lap. "Hey, Al, would you mind giving me a minute with your brother?"

Alphonse slowly stood, debating whether he was going to leave or not. "O-ok." He fidgeted with the blanket on Edward's bed for a moment, then gave his hand a squeeze. "I'll be right back, Brother." Edward nodded, but didn't say anything.

Havoc watched as the younger brother left the room, before making his way over to the chair he had just occupied. With a sigh, he sat himself down, resting his elbows on his knees, leaning forward in the chair. "How are you doing, Ed?"

Edward shrugged, still not looking up at him. Havoc had an idea as to why Edward was avoiding him more than the others, he just wanted confirmation. So he began speaking. "Well, I've got some good news. Turns out you won't have to stay here for more than a few more days. The doctors are going to give you the all clear." Edward nodded. "There's also been some talk about giving you back your arm, even though I don't see why they kept it from your for so long…"

"…it's 'cause I'm dangerous." Edward whispered. Had he not been leaning forward, Havoc would have missed it.

"Bullshit." That got a reaction. The teen's head shot up, and he stared at Havoc. "You aren't dangerous," he said seriously. "The things that happened were completely out of your control."

"Just because that's what they say doesn't make it true," Edward argued. "It was me that was out there hurting people. It was me out there, committing all those crimes and attacks. And it was me that sh-shot you! It wasn't anyone else!"

There it was. Havoc's suspicions confirmed. "Edward. It was you, physically, doing all of those things, yes. I will give you that. But mentally? You weren't there at all. We tried, so many times, to reach you. You couldn't even see us, you didn't recognize your name. You didn't remember how to do alchemy. Shit, you didn't know who your little brother was! So, you cannot sit here and tell me that you did all of those things when you weren't even in here!" Havoc put two fingers on Edward's head, indicating his brain. "And as for you shooting me, that was more my fault than yours. I jumped out and attacked. I should know better than to do that, but, well… You know I'm not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer." He smiled, hoping to ease the tension.

Edward stared at him for a few moments, and Havoc could see in his eyes he was trying to process everything that was said. He blinked, the guilt clearing from his eyes as he gave Havoc a tiny smile in return. "Thank you," he said. Havoc nodded.

"Now, let me go find that little brother of yours, and maybe we can play a game or two of cards."

Edward was released from the hospital a few days later, his name in the papers having been cleared with a highly redacted version of the story he'd told Mustang being all over the papers. It was another few weeks before Havoc watched out of the corner of his eye, finishing his cigarette as Edward burst into the Colonel's office with the same bravado he'd once been known for.


End file.
